1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods of processing MSW to produce a biomass energy product, and more specifically to a process for making a biomass energy product from the biomass processed from MSW in a heated and pressurized system.
2. Background Information
The handling of municipal solid waste (MSW) is a growing problem in the industrialized countries of the world. The more industrialized a country is, the more MSW per capita is produced. At the same time, however, less land is available for permanent placement of the MSW, and environmental regulations are becoming increasingly strict. The regulations make operating a landfill increasingly expensive and difficult, and they make opening a new landfill and closing an old one extremely expensive and difficult. All of these factors come together and make dealing with MSW a huge problem.
Any invention that reduces the amount of material that must be buried in landfills is a great benefit. Of even more benefit is an invention that turns a problematic waste stream, such as MSW, into a beneficial product.
Biomass has long been the source of fuels and chemicals. Historically, biomass has included agricultural crops, crop wastes, trees, wood waste and animal waste. Some examples of biomass include wood chips, corn, corn stalks, soybeans, grass, straw, animal waste and food-processing by-products. An untapped source of biomass is Municipal Solid Waste, MSW.
Producing fuels and chemicals from biomass is not a new concept. Cellulose, ethanol, methanol, vegetable oils and a host of other biomass-based chemicals have been in use since the 1800's to make products like paint, glue, adhesives, synthetic cloth and solvents. It was not until the 1930's and 40's that petrochemicals began to dominate the market and displace chemicals and products derived from biomass.
A goal of the invention is to create a process for making an energy product from an MSW source stream. Such a product would be useful as a bulk or loose product to burn to produce heat, steam, electricity, or to configure into a form for use in the form of pellets or briquettes. A process that uses low pressures, such as less than 15 pounds of pressure, would be advantageous because the vessel would be safer and not have to be licensed as a pressure vessel.
Another goal of the invention is to create an energy producing product, using MSW as a source, created by a process of heat and pressure and agitation.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.